StrengthCharacter AttrationLove
by Sacchiance
Summary: In a world where the female population chooses her life partner. The males go out of their way to show off their powers and charisma. There are two types of races. One with magic and there other without. At young ages, the gifted ones are taught how to control their powers. Boys are strong and so are the girls. MULTIPLE PAIRINGS
1. Meeting the Girls

**03/23/13 - 9:24 PM**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

"**Meeting the Girls**"

"Yo! Bisca, heads up." Miki Chickentiger, a violent brunette, yelled as she tossed the volleyball over to the green haired girl.

"Got it." Bisca Mulan yelled back with a smirk as she spiked the ball over the net.

Two girls ran and tried to save it but couldn't.

Miki and Bisca high fived each other at the winning point. Their team won.

"Nice," Cana Alberona commented as she drank water and gave a thumbs up. Their other two teammates were Jenny Realight and Sherry Blendy, who were busy smoothing out their hair. Even though they looked like one of those snotty popular snobs, they weren't. They participated in the game and contributed.

"It's all right Lucy, Levy." Meredy Milkovich said when she saw the two girls being depressed in the corner.

"But it's not," The blonde and bluette said. "We wanted to win…"

"Hmph." Evergreen Forest crossed her arms and untied her hair. "What disgraceful behavior."

"Now, now. It was fun. So cheer up." Milliana Cheko said as she put her arms around Lucy Heartfilia's and Levy McGarden's shoulders. "We'll get them next time. But really, I'm glad we didn't have to go against Erza's team."

Their team nodded at that because Erza Scarlet's team is scary. Erza had earned the nickname "Titania Erza" because of her strength and brutal nature but also of her calm and strict nature. Then there's Erza's friend and also rival, Mirajane Strauss. She may seem and is innocent and sweet, but she is also known as "The Demon" when someone pushes her buttons. One of their other teammates is Kagura Mikazuchi, also known as the "Silent Samurai." Then there's Ultear Milkovich of the Time. She is known in their school as one of the best at timing, and they don't mean just keeping time. And finally, Mavis Vermilion, aka "Fairy Tactician." She is known as one of the, if not _the_, smartest ever who attended Fairy Tail Junior High.

Fairy Tail Junior High is an all-girls school. It was also a half private and half public school. It is private because rich girls would attend here because of its beauty and good institution. It is also public because the surrounding homes near can also enter this school. However, there are a couple criteria that the girls would need to have to be able to attend here. Two criteria needed to be fulfilled out of the three: good grades, good behavior, and have a talent. Grades counted as B- and up, or sometimes even a C+. Good behavior is vague. You can be the goody two shoes who listens to everything, or even an energetic person who has spunk. There are many generalizations to this category. As for the last criteria, talent can be almost everything. A girl can be good at a sport or music, being really strong or smart, etc. There are tests that will evaluate each criterion.

After PE of that day, it was lunch time. All the girls in class 3-A went to the cafeteria. The best thing about their class is that everyone is friends with each other. They are known as the best class in school. Even starting in their first year, they had slowly begun to earn a reputation. They have been in the same class all throughout the school years. The school made all students be in the same class but it is also allowed to switch classes within reason. For their class, they had stuck with the same girls with the exception that a few new girls had joined their class last year.

"Alright class," Ikaruga-sensei said. "As you know, this is your final year of Fairy Tail. So study hard and pass through the all the tests and what not. I would say more, but you all know the rules. Seeing as we have gone through our first month of school, I think it's time you know what this year's activities will be like."

But the funny things is, is that while she was talking/explaining, everyone in the class was doing something else, even the teacher. Ikaruga-sensei was on her laptop as she explained.

"Hey Luce," Levy whispered to the blonde next to her. "Aren't you excited for this year's homecoming dance? I hear this year's senior's homecoming is called 'Homecoming Hoedown.'"

"A hoedown?" Lucy whispered back. "You mean like with all the cowboys and cactus and farms and stuff?"

"You betcha." Levy giggled with excitement. "And I also heard that Sabertooth's boys are invited as well."

"Levy, Lucy," Ikaruga-sensei said as she paused whatever she was doing on her laptop and looked at them. "Ah yes. I need everyone's attention for this." The pink haired woman waited for all the girls' attention. "Hoedown Homecoming will involve Sabertooth's boys. But for this year, the principal has required that each girl has a date."

"WHAT!" The class yelled. Some were excited. Some were nervous. Some were in shock. Some were hating. And some didn't care.

Kagura slammed her hands on her desk as she stood up. "That is unacceptable and inappropriate. You can't make us bring a date."

Ikaruga sighed with contemplation but then a smirk appeared as she remembered something. "Then don't go. Homecoming Hoedown is a place for seniors to hang out with the opposite sex since you gals don't have much contact with them during school. The principal just wanted to let you girls experience it before you girls go to Fiore High, and I assume that every one of you are going there?"

Everyone nods.

"As you know, Fiore is a mixed school. You need to learn to handle situations while interacting with _hormonal boys_. So here is the plan: you girls have to bring dates, OR you sign up with a random matchmaking as your date."

"A date, or a mysterious guy?" Sherry sighed in happiness. "This is principal-chan's love."

"Hey Mira," Jenny smirked at her rival. "How about we sign up for the random matchmaking and have a contest to see who has the better looking guy?"

Mirajane sighed as she shook her head in a what-can-you-do fashion. She is used to Jenny's competition to see who was prettier. Although it was tiring, she did have fun doing them. "Ah. I don't see why not." She smiled. "What is the bet this time?"

"No bet." The blonde said with a toss of her hair. "Since it's the beginning of our last year, I will give you a break from any embarrassing moment for this one time."

Aquarius Waters raised her hand and then said without waiting to be called on, "If we have a date, then we can just bring him and not do the matchmaking?"

"Correct." Ikaruga-sensei said. "Here is the signup sheet. Pass it around so that everyone who doesn't have a date can be paired off with somebody."

Juvia Lockser raised her hand and spoke when Ikaruga nodded towards her. "Juvia wonders if you are attending the dance."

Ikaruga sighed in irritation but also smiled a sad one. "Yes. And just like you, I will have to be partnered up with somebody."

Evergreen raised a brow as she adjusted her glasses. Even though the brunette was mostly uncaring about such events, she still wanted to go. But when she saw that her teacher sighed with a sad smile, she was curious as to why. Looks like she would have to do some research with Levy on this.

"Are you going Kamika?" Cosmos Sigmulva asked when she received the sheet. She wasn't going to go if her best friend wasn't.

Kamika Mikonasai saw the eager in Cosmos' eyes. She knows that her best friend really wanted to go because of the smile plastered on the blonde's face. She sighed as she put on a tired smile. "I'll go."

Cosmos' smile widened more as she signed her name along with Kamika's. "Beautiful. Let's go to this dance." She passed the paper behind her to Flare Corona.

Flare looked at the sheet nervously. She was still deciding when Angel Aguria snapped her fingers. The redhead looked at the white haired girl.

"Just sign it. Wouldn't it be wonderful if we found love in this dirty world?" Angel commented. Her real name is Sorano, but she is really obsessed with angels and tells people to call her that.

"Um, but what if we get an ugly guy?" Flare asked as she took her pen and hovered above the sheet, still thinking about the idea.

Angel rolled her eyes. "Please. Sabertooth's boys are anything but ugly. I guess they are one of the world's few pleasures in this disturbing world."

"Oh. I guess you're right." Flare said as she wrote down her name.

"Of course I am." Angel snapped. "Sign my name while you're at it."

Flare was used to Angel's personality and didn't think much of her rudeness. In reality, Flare was just as crude as Angel when it came to other people, which leads them to misjudge her. It's just that she is always so uncertain of herself that she puts on a crude façade to hide her nervousness.

"You going to this Bisca?" Miki asked knowingly. Everyone knows that Bisca is from the country side and loves it. Both Miki and Cana smirked at Bisca's response.

"Of—!" Bisca fake coughed to collect herself as a small blush dusted her cheeks. Even though everyone knows that she loves cowboy themes, she feels embarrass to express herself. "I mean, of course. You know I like these things."

Miki laughed as she handed the paper to the country girl who quickly signed her name and passed it to the next person.

"Ah~ A daa-ance~" Lyra Musyre sang. "I can't wait. You guys are coming too, right?" The singing brunette asked as she handed the paper to Aquarius.

"Oh course. I have a boyfriend attending Sabertooth." The swimmer bragged and handed the paper to her friend without signing it, because, like she said, she has a boyfriend.

"To go, or to not go." Libra Scale pondered as she stared at the sheet. "Good, or bad? Do I deserve to go?" She had her arms in a scale-like manner as she tried to balance her options.

Ceskoi Pisces rolled her eyes as she tapped her long fingernails against her desk. "Good or bad, just sign the damn thing already. If we're all going, then it only makes sense that you go. You wouldn't want to be the only one out now, do you? Think of how unbalance that would be if one person was not going to the hoedown." The black haired busty teen knew how to handle Libra. They all knew how to handle Libra.

"I see. Then I will go." She signed her name and handed the paper to Ceskoi who just pointed her finger at a pink haired girl.

"Not me. I am waiting for someone. Hand it to Virgo."

Virgo Spica accepted the paper and then looked at her friends. "If I don't sign this, then do I get punished?"

They all face palmed themselves. "No!"

"Just sign it Virgo and give it to me." Ophiuchus Snake said as she played around with her snake necklace. Virgo nodded and did as she was told. Ophiuchus signed it and handed it to Aries Ram but then shifted her direction as Aries went to take it.

"Um. . .Why did you not give me the paper?" Aries asked shyly.

Ophiuchus raised a brow. "Don't you have a boyfriend already?"

"Huh?" Aries blushed as she started to deny the accusation.

"Oh yeah huh," Mini Gemini grinned as she looked excited. "Isn't Loki your boy already?"

"N-n-n-no-o." Aries' blush turned deeper. "H-he's n-no-ot. I'm sorry!" She bowed in embarrassment.

"Girl, you need to stop saying sorry so much." Aquarius sniped as she fixed her hair.

"I'm s-sorry," Aries said. "B-but we're only e-e-en-g-gaged. H-he-e's not i-in-t-teres-t-ted in m-me."

"Are you—" Aquarius' and Ophiuchus' mouths were covered by Libra.

"I see. And you are sure that he is not interested in you?" Libra asked, hands still covering the two girls' mouth.

"Y-yes." Aries said sadly.

"Okay then, here you go." Libra handed the paper back to Aries after Mini printed her name.

"Th-thank y-you." Aries scribbled down her name and handed it to a brunette. "Here you g-go Milliana."

"Thank you," Milliana purred as she gingerly took the piece of paper and raised it in front of her. "Hm. . .Do I have to have a date? . . .Nya! Kagu—"

"No." Kagura replied curtly as she crossed her arms after flipping her hair back. "If you want to go, then sign up."

"But—" Milliana was silenced by her friend's glare. "O-okay…" The brunette wept as she signed her name and handed it to Kagura who was begrudgingly writing her name down.

She wasn't the type to like dances very much but she did wanted to go to them anyways. She was cold like Erza, which is one of the reasons why they got along, but she was also a teenage girl. Plus, she had her twin going to Sabertooth; although, they didn't look alike anymore ever since puberty hit them.

A blue haired teen with rolled up curls looked at the signup sheet skeptically. "Juvia does not know if Juvia should do this. Is the matchmaking going to be at random?"

Lucy shrugged. "Probably. But I think a couple of us will be rigged." The blonde meant about the family issues. A couple or more of the girls in Ikaruga-sensei's class were engaged already. It was decided since they were either in their mom's wombs, as children, or recently. It really isn't a great thing when you know that your love life in the future is already restricted.

"Should Juvia sign up?" She pondered lowly. "Juvia could just not go."

"I'm going!" Levy said cheerfully as she slid the paper back to Juvia. Amidst the conversation between Lucy and Juvia, Levy had slipped the paper quietly away and wrote her name on it. "C'mon! You, we, should do this. Maybe we'll find our true love there." Levy said with hearts in her eyes as she drifted off to la la land along with Lucy who unconsciously signed her name down.

"Tr-true love?" Juvia blushed while thinking about her dream guy. "M-maybe Juvia will go too…" She wrote her name and passed it to Erza.

"No thanks. I already have somebody." Erza said as she pushed the paper back to Juvia.

"Y-you have someone?" Juvia said, surprised that _the_ Titania of Fairy Tail had a date. "Who is it?"

Erza raised a brow with her arms crossed. "You don't know? Hmm, I guess you might not since you transferred here half a year ago." Erza sighed as she had the tiniest blush ever paint across her cheeks when she said his name. "Jellal Fernandes. He was a close childhood friend. We don't talk much anymore since we're at different schools, but we would occasionally meet up."

Juvia passed the signup sheet over to Ultear as she began to press more information out of Erza who was glaring at the blue haired girl.

"Ultear! Ultear! Ppllleeeeeeaaasssseeeee! Can we go?!" Meredy pleaded with puppy-dog eyes. Both her and Ultear were sisters; although, they were not related by blood. Meredy was adopted into the Milkovich family thanks to Ultear.

Ultear saw her one day out in the streets, looking tired and soon passed out. So Ultear told her chauffeur to stop the limo and took Meredy home with her. At first, her parents were skeptical about adopting a lost child, not knowing what kind of dangers the little girl could have gotten herself into. But with constant pleading by Ultear and the characteristics of Meredy, they finally agreed and adopted the pink haired girl legally.

Ultear sighed as she covered Meredy's mouth. "Please, stop pleading. I was going to go anyways."

"Yay!" Meredy jumped up from her seat. She quickly signed her name before tossing the paper behind her which landed perfectly on top of Yukino Aguria's desk. "That means that Siegrain must've asked you out!"

Ultear blushed lightly as she leaned onto her palm. She tried to make act neutral but you could still hear the embarrassment and anticipation in her voice. "N-no."

"Oh!" Meredy said as she lightly pounded her fist into her palm as a light bulb lit up on top of her head. "So you're waiting for him to ask."

Yukino looked at the paper shyly before handing it to her other friends.

Vivienne Curaciel looked at the white haired teen strangely. "You're not going?"

Yukino blushed. "I don't really. . .you know. . .a date. . ." She mumbled shyly but her friends still heard it. "Are you…going to be okay?"

"Me?" Vivienne asked, confused. "Why would I be?" Then she finally realized something. "Wait, did you say a date?"

"Yes. A date," Mavis confirmed while smiling. "You were asleep during that time. But I guess you were awake before everyone yelled 'what.'"

Vivienne groaned as she slumped in her seat and smacked her head onto her desk. "You know, I don't think I will go either."

"Why not? Ikaruga only said that we needed a date. She didn't say that we had to spend time with them." Mavis pointed out.

"It's easy for you to say." Vivienne countered. "You have a childhood friend who will probably become your boyfriend at some point."

"Boyfriend?" Mavis tested the word out. "Hmm. Zeref as a boyfriend isn't such a bad idea."

"ANNK!" Vivienne buzzed like a rejecting alarm. "Don't think of it like that!" She said exasperated.

"Yeah." Yukino agreed softly. "He should only be your boyfriend because you both love each other."

"Oh?" Mavis raised a brow. "So I should go out with him because I love him?"

"Yes!" Both Yukino and Vivienne agreed.

"Then wouldn't I need to give him a chance and go on a date with him? You know, like the Homecoming Hoedown?" Mavis internally smirked.

"Duh." Vivienne crossed her arms while Yukino just said, "Yes."

"Then that means you guys should also give the matchmaking a chance," Mavis concluded.

"No!" Vivienne said loudly. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, we talked about getting a boyfriend before and you guys would only agree if I gave it a shot. So now I am." Mavis smirked when she saw her friends' shocked faces. "Then you guys have to give dating a chance and this is a perfect opportunity."

"But, but…only on our own time." Vivienne argued back, hoping to somehow get out of this.

"Tsk. Tsk." Mavis clucked. "The agreement was that you give dating a chance. By refusing to sign up, you guys a rejecting that promise. Plus, I am only asking for **a** chance, meaning one. So why not now?"

"Let's…just drop it Vivi." Yukino sighed at the losing argument. She wrote her name on the sheet and passed it to the pouting Vivienne.

"I hate you." Vivienne grumbled as she signed her name.

"Love you too darling." Mavis laughed back. It was nice to be able to manipulate others.


	2. Books, Styles, Weapons, & Dates

**05/3/13 - 4:14 PM**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

"**Books, Style, Weapons, & Dates****"**

At Magic Square of Fiore

Levy & Lucy

"Lucy~" Levy called the blonde over. "Look Lucy! Let's go check out _Know It All_. I heard the store just got in a new shipment of books."

"Okay," Lucy agreed as they walked towards the big book store. "I wonder if they have new books in light magic."

"Maybe. But you haven't even finished your last two books yet." Levy pointed out as they heard the chimes of bells when they entered the building.

_Know It All_ is a big dome building of books. It's mostly a library but there are also parts that count as stores and there is even a small café inside.

Levy's frown did not go unnoticed by Lucy when she saw the bluette saw the romance section. "What's with the frown Levy?"

"Huh?" Levy shook her head and her smile was back again. "Nothing much. I was, uhm, just wondering why we have to have a date, you know?"

Lucy watched her friend rub her arm in embarrassment as she went on. "I am just not really good with boys. And I'm sure there are some of us that feel that way too, so I am really nervous about who I will get paired with. Oh, why did I even sign up?"

Lucy patted Levy on the back as they continued make their way towards the magic part of the library. "It's alright Levy. You're intelligent and cute. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

"Aww~" Levy gushed as she latched onto Lucy who petted Levy's head. "You're so sweet Lucy! And remember, you have to let me read your book when you finish."

Lucy laughed as she nodded when they reached the magic section. From there, the two would meet at the check-out area in an hour so they can check out and leave.

"Hmm. . ." Lucy looked through the shelves, looking for any interesting books on magic. She uses light magic as well as summoning. Lucky for her, the summoning books and the light magic books were next to each other so she didn't have to go very far. There were many books on the shelves that she recognized and read. Since today was supposed to be a shopping day for the Homecoming Hoedown, the blonde decided to get only two books.

A book up high on the shelves caught her eye. It was yellow and looked to be a bit tattered. Lucy thought it was strange that she never saw the book before. Maybe it was a new shipment, but those were usually new looking ones. Shrugging, Lucy raised her right arm towards the book. A magic circle appeared around her hand as she chanted a spell. The book at the very top slid out of its place and levitated down to Lucy.

When she got the book, she saw that it had a lock on it. The book was huge and the lock was on the middle edge of the front cover. But indeed, it did look very old. Somehow, the book reminded her of light—the very essence of light. For one thing, even though the book was huge, it felt fairly light. Usually she would check the contents of the book, but she was in a rushed time and needed to get her summoning book fast so she can check them out. Again, she eyed the covers of many books quickly. _'I wonder. . .'_ Lucy looked up near the top. She quickly scanned for a large book. _'C'mon plea—'_ She paused in her thought when she saw a big book at the very top. She levitated the book down like with the light book.

"Just like I thought," Lucy mumbled when she looked at the cover. The design and writing resembled the book she was holding. Almost like the book came in series. "Series…" The blonde rushed to the next section on the other side of the light which happens to be fire. She looked up and quickly scanned for a big book that seems to be a bit tattered. This time took a little longer since there were many fire books. At the very top, there was a big book in red. Lucy brought the book down and saw that it had a similar cover as her light and summoning book.

"What is up with this?" Lucy mumbled as she stared at the books' covers. It was plain for the most part. Each had a border specific to the book and under one name—Efty. "Efty? What a strange name."

During her searching time, Levy found a book about knowledge type spells. Well, the book technically was found in the scripture section, but the book said "KNOWLEDGE" so she guessed it was about knowledge based magic which she specializes in. But when she passed by the general section, she saw a big book that happened to have caught her eyes. It was big compared to the books around it so it was sort of eye catching if you happen to be looking through the area.

So she brought the book from the top shelf with magic and saw that the book looked similar to her "KNOWLEDGE" book. When she compared the two, the bluette saw that both were created by Efty. She guessed that the author made a series out of it. Then she came to the conclusion that there must be more books like this. She didn't know why, but the idea excited her that there could be more books from the author. Looking at her watch, she had about thirty, more or less, minutes before meeting up with Lucy.

Feeling full of energy, she took out a tiny bag fit for a doll from her purse. Chanting a spell, the bag became larger. Knowing that she would be going to _Know It All_, she had prepared a bag just for her books. Putting the two books in the bag, Levy hurried to the next section and found a book on card magic at the very top. _'Seriously, why are all of Efty's books at the very top?'_

Levy levitated the book down and swiftly put it in her bag. Smiling, she started to collect Efty's series on magic and her bag was starting to get full. Lucky for her, she had also charmed the bag so it could fit more books and not feel heavy. She is a petite girl after all.

"Levy?" Lucy said with a question in her tone. The blonde saw her friend skipping to the metal section, which was odd because Levy didn't specialize in metal magic. Following the happy girl, Lucy crossed over to the metal section and saw that Levy was already levitating down a big book that looked familiar. "Hey Levy…"

Startled out of her thoughts, Levy lost her concentration in her magic and the book began to fall down. "Eeepppp!" Levy yelped as she scrambled around to try and catch the book. In her panic, she didn't see that a person with long black hair was near her and crashed into him. She fell to the floor from the recoiling impact while the guy just turned around and glared at her.

When she looked up, she was scared of the red glare that was given to her. "I-I'm…" She shivered in nervousness. But before she could finish her apology, the metal magic book fell directly above the guy's head. He caught it centimeters from his head and stared at it. "Uh, um, that is, uhm, my. . .book." She mentally slapped herself at her stuttering.

"Eh?" He said in an irritated tone.

Levy quickly got back up and held out a hand while her other hand was balled up at her chest. "Um, c-can you g-give it back?"

He looked at the small girl in front of him and thought, 'She's cute for a kid.' "No."

"What!" Levy yelped at his denial. "Why?" She pouted.

The guy smirked at Levy's cuteness. "Should a kid like you be looking for metal magic? Why don't ya just stick to ya dolls and check this out when you're ready."

Levy became red when he said that. "Excuse me! But for your information, I am almost fifteen."

"Really?" He was genuinely surprised since she seemed short.

"Yes really." Levy rolled her eyes and held out her hand again. "Now give me back my book."

The guy, who was a head taller than her, continued to smirk. "And if I—" He paused when he saw a pink haired librarian giving him the evil eye. "Che. Fine. Take it Shrimp." He tossed the book at Levy and turned around to leave, not wanting to cause trouble at the moment. He could feel the librarian's magic forcing pressure on him more and more every second.1

"That's weird." Levy said when the guy just gave her, her book back.

"Levy!" Lucy came over to her friend and gave her a quick hug. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Levy sighed out. "No harm done." She gave a reassuring smile and then saw the small stack of books in the blonde's arm. "Hey, need help with those?"

"Yeah, sure." Lucy dropped them into Levy's charmed bag. "So you are also collecting Efty's series?"

Levy looked surprised when Lucy asked that since she only began to collect them just a few moments ago. "Um, yeah. And I guess you are too?"

Lucy nodded and proposed to work together to collect all of Efty's books that they can find. Even though they don't use all of those magic types, their friends did so it was worth collecting.

"Ikaruga-sensei!" Lucy and Levy greeted happily at their young teacher.

"Lucy, Levy." Ikaruga smiled back and took off her glasses. "How may I help you?"

"Um, you see, we want to check out these books but they don't have barcodes on them." Levy said as she pulled out a book and handed it to the part time librarian.

"Hmm…" The pink haired woman inspected the book and looked for the barcode. She looked at the front and saw the author of the book. Ikaruga smiled and handed the book back to Levy. "I guess these are not part of the library system. There are two options I can do. One, I can put the barcode on them right now. Or two, I can give you these books since they don't have a barcode sticker."

Lucy's and Levy's eyes widened. "Really?/!"

"But, can you do that?" Lucy asked, worried that they might get in trouble for this.

"Of course she can!" Levy said excitedly. She loves books and getting more books is just exciting for her.

"I can, and trust me, this won't be a problem. If a book doesn't have a barcode sticker on it, then it wasn't scanned into the system. So the books do not even have an existence in this library. Not even the magic stamps are on there." Ikaruga smiled at her students.

"If you say so then…" Lucy still wasn't convinced, but maybe Ikaruga was right. If it wasn't in the system in the first place, then they can't be charged for stealing them.

"Thank you." Levy bowed as she took her bag and made it tiny again.

Ikaruga whispered, "Just don't tell others, okay? I am not supposed to tell anybody besides workers here." She winked as she shooed the two away, attending to the next customer.

"Isn't this awesome?" Levy squealed when they exited the building. "Not only did we get books, but they're free and we can give them to the girls."

"I guess, but don't you think Ikaruga-sensei was a bit too chilled about all this?" Lucy asked.

"Who cares!" Levy jumped in happiness. "I'm keeping the book on knowledge based magic. How about you?"

Lucy shrugged before answering. "I guess I am keeping the light one and sharing with Yukino and Angel with the summoning one. There are just so many types though. But you know, I couldn't find ones for the Zodiac girls. I feel bad since everyone else gets a book. But now that I think about it, they can share with the others since they also have the same magic as them, like Juvia and Aquarius."

"Don't worry," the petite bluette patted Lucy on the back. "I'm sure they'll understand and we can all share, but don't you think Efty is writing _way_ too many books? There's like only one copy of the different types of magic books." Levy began to count off the types that they collected. "S/he wrote about the basic elements, and also wrote uncommon magic like time & space, aura, poison, force, unify, etc. I wonder how s/he got all that information."

"Maybe it was more than one author?" Lucy proposed. "S/he could have done a lot of research and experience to be able to write a book this big." She demonstrated the size with her hands. "But with this done, let's go get our outfits for the hoedown!"

* * *

**Books, Styles, Weapons, & Dates**

* * *

Sherry, Jenny, Mirajane, & Evergreen

"Well?" Sherry posed in front of her friends. She had on her usual pigtails. She wore a black blouse with pink trimmings and washed out skinny jeans that had some paint splattered on them. On her feet were wedges of floral pink and black.

"Hmm…" Jenny walked around the pink haired girl.

Evergreen stared at her phone with thick intense. She was waiting for a question.

Mirajane noticed her and only giggled. "You know Ever, if you want, I can just tell him to call you."

"No! If he is a man, then he will call himself." Evergreen replied. She had considered the option, but it wasn't like she would outright force him to ask her to the dance. She would just tell her with her eyes. Since the talk about the Hoedown Homecoming, went to places where he would show up because he would always passed by due to his workout routine. She would stare at him long and hard every time he passed. She knew he saw her despite him just running past her.

Mirajane shook her head at her friend's love denial. Everyone in class knew that Ever had a thing for her younger brother, but everyone also knows that the brunette would never admit that unless it was to the guy himself.

"Well?" Jenny stood proudly after fixing Sherry's hair. The blonde had found the clothes tasteful, but the girl wasn't mature enough to wear it. So to fit the image, she had let Sherry's hair down and combed it with her fingers. Then she pulled her friend's hair back and did a couple thin braids before pulling half of her hair into a low half bun. With the remaining hair, she added in a couple thin braids. To finish off the hair style, the blonde grabbed a flower scrunchy and tied it over the black hair band that she had used to tie Sherry's hair. But she didn't stop there, she added in a black and a pink flower clip to the right side of her head.

"My. Sherry looks so grown up now." Mirajane commented as she clapped.

"Yeah. Looks beautiful. Buy it." Evergreen said noncommittally. She was still staring at her phone, willing for it to ring and ask her that one question.

"Geez," Sherry pouted with hands on her hips. "Will it hurt you to show some love to me?"

Evergreen scowled. She was annoyed for three reasons. One, he didn't call. Two, her friends were really bugging her. And three, she was annoyed at herself for anticipating his call. Maybe she will sign up for the random matchmaking after all. Sighing, Evergreen put her phone away and turned to look at Sherry who was waiting for her answer. "Yeah. Beautiful and mature. Buy it if you want." Her answer didn't vary much, but at least she was looking at the outfit now.

"Hey, hey." Jenney gave a slight knock on Sherry's heard. "Scowling will only make you get wrinkled faster."

"Eep!" Sherry turned to the mirror and massaged her face to help relax it.

"And as for you!" Jenny pointed her finger at Evergreen. "Will be the judge between me and Mira." She turned toward the smiling white haired girl. "This theme will be sexy cocktail dress. Five, no, six minutes to get everything…and GO!" The blonde rushed off to a short dress she saw earlier. Mirajane did the same because she knew this would happen. This was like a ritual between the two.

Before, the fighting and arguing was between Erza and Mirajane; back when Mirajane was more rebellious. Now, she was nicer but retained her devil and competed against Jenny. Both were planning to go into the modeling business when they got older. So naturally, Jenny saw her as a rival. Sherry was thinking the same, but Jenny seemed to want to compete against Mirajane for some reason, not that Sherry didn't have a charm of her own.

"Sherry."

"Hmm?"

Evergreen shook her head, making her short side ponytail swish back and forth. "I'm going to need a little help to be more. . .girly." She finally breathed out.

Sherry's eyes lit up. "Really!" She ran back into the changing room and came out three seconds later, back into her normal attire. She grabbed a cream frilly blouse and a matching cream skirt that had bows and lace on it. The pinkette shoved the clothes to her friend's hands and then proceeded to shove the girl into the changing room she was previously in. "Try those. I'll be back with a matching slingback. Don't worry, the heel won't be that long. And accessories! Oh my gosh. Before you know it, he will show you some love!"

Evergreen had stopped listening to her friend's ramble after the footwear. She looked at the outfit and saw how girly it was. But when she looked closely, the outfit's lace was in flowers. There were even green threads showing to complete the pattern. _'I wonder how long Sherry has been planning to dress me up.'_

Meanwhile, Jerry ran to get the sky blue dress she saw. It was strapless and had sparkles. She had already planned out her outfit before she proposed the challenge to Mirajane. So all she really needed to do was get her dress and accessories and she would be done before her rival.

She saw the dress where it was when she first entered the store and rushed to it before someone took it. She was lucky it was even there, but being her, she had backup dresses already planned.

Jenny took the dress and did a slight jog to get her shoes. She couldn't wait to show off her already developing body. She was fourteen and soon to be fifteen. The blonde saw the footwear section. Lucky for her and all the magic shoppers, there was a search and find magic system. They could digitally search up the footwear they want and have it transported to them in an instant if it was in stock.

Taking the aquamarine heels, she ran towards the place where she saw a beautiful flower necklace with blue gems on the petals that had matching earrings. Just as she reached there, she had bumped into someone. She didn't fall like one of those frail girls she sees do. Honestly, if they were strong, then they wouldn't even fall and just stumble back. But for her, it was a mere collision before reaching her hand out in front of the stranger to grab her accessory.

"Sorry." Jenny did a slight bow in apology before waving good bye without looking. All she recalled was that it was a guy and he had dark blonde hair. Usually, she would have flirted with him, but right now, she was in a contest with her rival.

Mirajane enjoyed herself as she plucked a red velvet colored dress out of the many dresses surrounding it. She knew all along that Jenny was going to propose a competition. She was no fool and saw how her friend had eyed the sky blue dress when they walked in. She always watched out if she saw the blonde eying something that was to her liking. It was habit really, for both of them. Jenny would see something she really likes and she would notice. Then her friend would propose a challenge about the same item that her friend had seen.

Ever since that incident, she had lost her will to fight like her younger rebellious self, but accepting competitions like this was quite enjoyable. Even now, she still enjoys challenges, a part of her that doesn't seem to have changed at all.

Shaking her head sadly at remembering the incident, she forced a smile on her face and quickly walked back to the dressing rooms. On her way back, she passed a person with long green hair.

"Green hair?" Mirajane muttered and turned around, thinking it was Bisca. But to her surprise, it wasn't her country loving friend. It was a guy walking with another guy that was even taller. "Huh."

* * *

**Books, Styles, Weapons, & Dates**

* * *

Bisca, Miki, Erza, & Cana

"Achoo." Bisca sniffed. She wasn't sick or anything, but her nose felt ticklish for some reason.

"Are you sick?" Miki inquired. She had already picked out her new fighting gloves with elbow and knee guards already. She was now just waiting for her other friends to pick out their stuff. So she decided to go with Bisca who was checking out magic guns.

"No. I think it was just a small sneeze." The green haired girl assured while keeping an eye on the small gun she had in her hand. It was one of those hidden guns that come with a holster. You just find a place where you want to keep the gun and then just wrap the holster around wherever and then place the small gun there. For Bisca, she usually keeps one on each of her thighs in case of emergencies.

"Oh, hey!" Miki pointed to a boy around their age. He had black hair with long side bangs. He was examining a rifle that was on display down the aisle. "Don't you think he's your type?"

Bisca blushed and turned back to the small gun she was holding. "I-I d-d-don't think s-s-o." She inwardly cursed at herself for stuttering so much. In truth, the guy did seem to be her type. She was looking for someone who was down to earth and could handle the country side of her. But if he was also a gun user like her, it would be nice. And if he loves the country side, then it's even better.

"Oooh~" Miki smirked and crossed her arms. "Be right back." She slipped away before Bisca could catch her arm. She was going to have fun setting her friend up with that guy. Approaching the boy, she wipe doff her smirk and turned more serious. Looking at him, he seemed to take guns seriously just like Bisca. "Excuse me, but can I ask you something regarding about hidden guns?"

The guy looked at her with a raised brow before answering, "Sure."

"I know that hidden guns can be used to hide your gun in case of emergencies, but do you know where it is usually hidden?" Miki asked as she inspected the guy. Making sure he was clean and Bisca's type before introducing them.

"Hmm." The guy thought in contemplation. "I think it would depend on what type and what shape the gun will have to be in. Often times, hidden guns usually have a place specific to the usage and shape. Do you have a shape in mind?"

Miki smiled and nodded her head. "Why, yes. Follow me." She led the guy towards Bisca who was slowly calming herself down and taking peeks at them. Miki stifled a giggle every time she saw the green haired girl peek.

"You see, I am wondering where you would keep this kind of gun." Miki took a small gun off the display. Bisca had once told her that that gun was best attached to the thigh.

"Hmm. I see." The guy nodded and instantly recognized the gun. "This one is specifically designed to attach to your thigh." When he looked up, he noticed the girl behind the oen who was asking him about questions. He saw Miki's fighting gloves and wondered why she was even asking him about guns. In the end, he didn't questioned her and followed along. And he sure was glad because right in front of him was a beautiful girl with green hair.

Miki giggled lowly when she saw the guy's face blush.

"Ah, yes. . ."

"Alzack."

"Yes, Alzack…" Miki smirked and moved to the side after putting the gun back on display. "This is my friend, Bisca. And Bisca, this is Alzack."

"Oh. Um, hi?" Bisca blushed when she saw his face up close. He was quite attractive and was into guns like her. Oh, she will thank and kill Miki later.

"Yeah, hi." Alzack blushed and scratched the side of his cheek. "I guess you are into guns as well?"

Miki quietly backed away from them and quickly exited the aisle. She couldn't wait to hear the details later. Now that she had nothing to do, she went to check out her items.

Erza came up to Presea and Sierra, twin blonde blacksmiths.

Presea is the older twin and makes new weapons. For special guests who know of her work, she can create new weapons specifically for the wielder. Sierra, the younger twin, can repair and help retrieve lost weapons. However, her retrieval skills can only work under certain conditions.

Presea and Sierra are Erza's favorite blacksmith and the ones who she trusts the most to take care of her weapons and armors.

"Presea, do you have my new sword done yet?" The redhead addressed the older one.

"Sure do!" Presea smiled and used magic to make Erza's sword appear. The sword itself was wrapped within a cloth to hide its style. Nodding in appreciation, Erza used her equip magic and transferred her sword to her supply pocket. **(A/N: Wherever Erza keeps her swords and armors handy.)**

Erza took out a card and gave it to Presea to pay for her service. "Sierra, I have this map that will lead to this special ore. Can you help indicate its location? I am sure it is within Mt. Scarlet Flames." She laid out an old map. It was so old that it didn't look like maps nowadays. It was a simple, vague layout of Mt. Scarlet Flames.

Sierra sighed. "Erza, you know that I can't help you all that much. That is not how my magic works, but I will try." The blonde took the map from Erza. "I'll look over it tonight so come back tomorrow." The map rolled up by itself before poofing away in gold mist.

"I appreciate your help." Erza nodded. She thanked the twins for their work before leaving the counter.

"Hm hmm hmm~" Cana hummed as she walked through the store. She headed right to the back where the CDs were. She looked around and finally spotted a blonde. "Oh Laxus! Yoohoo!" She waved crazily, attracting attention to herself. "Oh Laxus! The blonde guy by the heavy metal CDs! Laxus!"

Laxus twitched when he heard the voice that was calling him. He knew the voice well and he knew that she would soon cause some sort of trouble to him. He chose to ignore her until she started to describe him. A vein popped out on his forehead and his grip tightened on the CD.

Cana grinned when she saw her long time childhood friend start to tremble. She knew that he didn't like to attract attention often unless he was showing off his power. Guys. They have such big egos sometimes.

Still humming, Cana trotted over the Laxus and bumped her hips with his playfully. "You know, if you said hi, then you wouldn't be in this predicament right now. Heheh."

Laxus tensed at her physical contact but then relaxed. "Hi, Cana."

" 'Sup. So hey, are you attending the Homecoming Hoedown?" Cana asked as she shifted through the heavy metal music that she was not interested in. She was just looking out of boredom. She was with Erza, Miki, and Bisca at the weapons store earlier, but she got bored and saw the music store. She knew her childhood friend would be here and soon ditched her friends when she collected her custom made cards from Presea and Sierra. Although the twins specialized in weapons and searching, they could also perform a few other tricks as well.

Laxus did not answer but only grunted.

"Do you have to get a date too?"

Laxus grunted again.

Cana smiled. "So. Wanna take me to it?"

Laxus sighed and looked at the brunette from the corner of his eyes. "You know that I don't go to these things."

Cana shrugged. "Fine. Then I guess I'll go with some random guy. So I'll see you around." As she was about to leave, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait." He couldn't believe he was doing this, but the thought of Cana going with someone he didn't know bothered him. "I'll. . .take you."

"Good." Cana smiled in triumph. "Pick me up around 5:30. Dance starts at six so you and your friends can come hang out at the girls' dorms until the dance." She tip toed and gave a peck on his cheeks. "Thanks a lot Laxus. Remember, it's cowboy themed. So you better dress as western or country style."

Walking with a skip in her step, Cana trotted away. Satisfied with her date, she walked back to the weapons store where her friend were probably still looking around and close to being finished. But what she didn't notice was that Laxus was staring at her walk away until she was out of sight.

* * *

**Anime Guest Stars: **Presea and Sierra** – **_Magic Knight Rayearth_


	3. Discovering Crushes

**06/03/13**** - 8:36**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON'T OWN ****FAIRY TAIL**

**"****Discovering Crushes****"**

**Juvia, Angel, Kagura, & Ultear **

Juvia sipped her cup of tea as she waited for the time to come. Right now, she was sitting with three of her friends. They weren't all that close, but they were friends technically. "Juvia is still unsure about the dance."

Angel had her legs crossed as she took a sip of her strawberry-orange sparkling juice. She shrugged. "Not too much to worry about. We're beautiful and whoever our dates are should just be glad that we're not ugly."

Kagura nodded as she put her cup of raspberry-mango smoothie down. "I agree with that. I am only going because Milliana is going. She can get herself in quite the trouble if left alone."

Ultear only gave a short chuckle as she sipped her soda. "I am the same then. Meredy really wanted to go, but I admit that I would want to go too." She turned to Kagura with a small smirk. "And we all know that you have an interest in this dance. It will be our final homecoming dance in Fairy Tail."

Kagura crossed her arms and had on her poker face. "I will not agree nor will I agree with what you say. The dance does pique my interest a bit, but that does not mean that I would like to attend such a time consuming event when I could be training."

Angel rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Kagura-darling, it's not every day where a girl can dress up and be even more beautiful than she usually is in this ugly world. I think it will be good for all of us." She paused to take a sip of her sparkling juice before continuing. "I'm thinking of making my hair longer. I find my short hair an inconvenience sometimes. What do you girls think?"

Ultear shrugged. She had short hair as a child and didn't mind it. Her mother also had sort hair and she was beautiful. "Short hair can be beautiful. But if you say it is not convenient, then I assume that you would want to style your hair?"

"Of course."

"Juvia thinks that you should wait until high school." Juvia added in her two cents. "Maybe long hair will be a good new look for you to start off high school."

"Hmm." Kagura thought about Juvia's advice. "It seems reasonable. A new look for a new school. Short hair can be a style inconvenience, but it is good for training."

"Then why don't you cut your hair?" Angel raised a brow and glance at Kagura's dark hair.

"Training." Kagura answered bluntly. "Long hair is an inconvenience, so I am training to work that out. I need to prepare to work under any circumstances."

Ultear smirked. "My, my. You are never honest about yourself, are you? We know that you treasure that hair of yours."

Angel joined in and smirked. "You can be girly too I see. But aren't you taking this whole 'I-need-to-be-strong' too seriously? I mean, yeah, us girls are strong too, but the guys are the ones who need to show off, in a mage's case anyways. Ordinary girls can be quite weak sometimes, but they have spunk I suppose."

Kagura scowled that she was being picked on but she didn't mind. Being around Milliana made her calm in these situations. Although, she had to wonder why she hung out with some of them sometimes. "That's how I am. I am not going to be the damsel in distress."

"Please," Ultear snorted at the idea. "No one, at least in our class, wants to be the damsel in distress. But I think it would be nice to have a guy save me from time to time in the future."

Seeing this opening, Kagura started her revenge plan from the teasing earlier and smirked. "You mean you want to be saved by that Siegrain guy. I hear from a very reliable source that you have affections for him? I hear he has a twin as well. How can you even tell them apart?"

Angel was enjoying seeing the two argue it out and watched with amusement.

Ultear blushed and stiffened. "I-I d-do not kn-kn-know what y-you're t-ta-talk-ing about." She cursed at her unstable reply and the heat that had risen to her cheeks and at Kagura's triumphant face. "Ahem. I mean that I don't know what you're stating."

Kagura smirked at her friend's stuttering and mocked, "My, my. You are never honest about yourself, are you? Why don't you just admit that you like him?"

"I—" Ultear was cut off when Angel kicked her leg along with Kagura's.

The two didn't yelp or anything since it wasn't that hard, but they still winced and gave a glare at the white haired girl.

"Look." Angel whispered and pointed at Juvia, who had been quiet for quite some time now.

The three looked at their blue haired friend and then looked at the direction that she was looking at.

To their surprise, Juvia was staring at a boy with dark blue hair. . .and half naked.

When Ultear saw the boy, she was surprised that Juvia was staring at him. She knew him, knew him well. He was her adopted brother. Her mother had adopted two boys from an orphanage and one of them was the boy that she was staring at, Gray Fullbuster.

Gray was holding the hand of a teary eyed little boy who only had an ice cream cone.

Juvia, and the rest of her friends, watched as Gray ordered an ice cream cone that had three scoops of ice cream. He paid for it and then handed it to the little boy whose eyes lightened up when he saw his gift.

Juvia placed a hand where her heart was and felt it pounding. She placed another hand on her cheek and felt warmth from it. "Oh! Is this what being in love is like?" Her eyes had hearts in them and her cheeks were dusted red as she stared at the boy longingly. "Juvia thinks she is in love." Her voice filled with her first love.

"Hmph." Angel turned back to her drink just as the waiter came by with their check. "He is not bad. Thank you and keep the change." The waiter left with the money as Angel continued to drink.

"I don't believe in love at first sight." Kagura stated and shrugged, not knowing what the big deal was about falling in love. She had never fallen in love before. The only people she loved were her family and her current classmates and friends, but then again, her classmates can be at the borderline sometimes.

Ultear rolled her eyes and let a soft smile of understanding show on her face. "You girls don't know it yet, but love is a very powerful thing. You may not believe it, but a girl in love can do crazy and unthinkable things. Just wait, one day, you will have someone who catches your eyes. And when it does happen, you'll know what we feel like."

Juvia kept looking at the boy's retreating figure. Unknowingly, she had manipulated her tea in the shape of a heart and had the words 'Juvia is in Love' right in the middle.

* * *

**Discovering Crushes**

* * *

**Meredy & Milliana**

Meredy, a girl with medium wavy pink hair, walked next to Milliana, a girl with light brown hair in two low pig tails.

The two were both singing a song between themselves as they looked around the store. The store was playing the song "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga.

"I want your love and I want your revenge," Meredy sang happily as she looked at a bunny stuffed animal.

"You and me could write a bad romance," Milliana sang the next part as she hugged a cute kitty stuffed animal.

"Woah woah ooohhhh~" The two sang together in harmony.

"I want your love and all your lovers' revenge," Meredy sang this part.

"You and me could write a bad romance," Milliana sang with a huge smile.

Both Milliana and Meredy sang the chorus. "Oh-oh-ooohh-oh-ooohhh-oh-oh-oohhh. Caught in a bad romance~ Oh-oh-ooohh-oh-ooohh-oh-oh-oohhh. Caught in a bad romance."

They stopped singing when Milliana saw someone enter the store and quickly bolted behind an aisle with Meredy in tow.

"Hey!" Meredy pouted. "I wanted to finish that song!"

"Ssshhh!" Milliana pressed a finger to her lips and poked her head out to see if he was still there. When she didn't see him, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey," A masculine voice whispered into her ear which made her jump.

"Nyah!" Milliana screeched and took a defensive position, hands ready to scratch out the eyes of the person who had appeared behind her.

"Woah, there. Milliana, it's me. Simon." Simon said as he took a step back from the cat-like girl.

"Oh." Milliana put a hand on her racing heart and blushed in embarrassment. "I thought you were someone else."

Simon rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "Yeah, sorry about that. So what are you and . . ."

"Meredy." Meredy supplied as she watched the exchange between the two.

"Meredy doing here?" Simon asked as he looked around. The three were in the toys section of the shop.

"Nngghh!" Milliana hid the stuffed animal behind her back. "Uh, um…nothing?"

"Hmm. I see." Simon nodded and then walked closer to the brunette and quickly snatched what was behind her back. "Ah. I see that you are still obsessed with cats."

Milliana blushed and jumped to snatch her precious kitty toy back. "So what? I'm a cat person."

Simon laughed and ruffled Milliana's hair. "Still the same little girl as ever, hmm?" She scowled and smacked his hand away.

Milliana patted her hair down and Simon handed her stuffed animal back. "Thank you."

"So, seeing as how we haven't really seen each other since we both entered junior high, how is Fairy Tail?" Simon asked.

"Great!" Milliana said excitedly. "I met many new friends there, but I'm sure Kagura has told you about them already."

"Hmm. I guess she has brought up that topic from time to time. But I mostly hear about how noisy and incompetent they are."

Milliana faked gasped. "What? _She_ thought that _I_ was incompetent?"

Simon chuckled. "What? You're not going to complain that she said you were noisy?"

Milliana crossed her arms, still holding her toy, and huffed. "Of course not. I know I can be loud." When she saw Simon being silent and looking at her with contemplation, she knew what was about to happen next and tried to hardened her heart.

Simon looked at her for a while before asking a question. "So, umm . . . I . . . how's Erza?"

Milliana smiled and with great enthusiasm, "She's as fierce and great as ever. You know, she even earned herself a nickname."

"Titania Erza, right?" Even he has heard about the Titania of Fairy Tail. In Sabertooth, she was marked as the strongest girl around their age.

"Wow! She's even that famous all the way across town." Milliana was so proud to have Erza as a friend. She knew that Erza had earned a great reputation since the first day of fifth grade, but who knew that it had reached all the way on the other side of Magnolia.

"Ahem." Meredy cleared her throat to signal that she was still there and watching the exchange. "I'm still here you know."

"Nyah!" Milliana jumped and appeared right next to the pinked haired girl. "Meredy! Sorry about that. Please forgive me." The brunette hugged the girl with anime tears.

Meredy patted Milliana as though she was a cat. "There, there. Sorry Simon, but we'll be going now."

Simon scratched the back of his head. "Ah, is that so? Sorry for the bother. I guess I'll be going."

"Bye bye!" Milliana waved with one hand while the other was still attached to Meredy.

When Simon was out of sight and hearing range, Meredy turned to Milliana. "What was that? I can feel your emotions all over the place."

"What?" Milliana asked with confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Meredy pushed off Milliana's arm. "We both know what you're feeling. Now tell me, why are you so depressed when he asked about Erza?"

It was true and both of them know it. Meredy has the ability to detect emotions. She could see and feel Milliana's emotion saddening when Simon asked about Erza. She knows that Milliana has some sort of attraction to Simon.

"Because. . ." Milliana sniffed and tried to hold back her tears. "I know that _[sniff]_ he likes _[sniff]_ Erza. He has for a long time now." Tears escaped her eyes as she tried to wipe them away.

Meredy only looked questioning at Milliana. She thinks that Simon likes Erza. Well, he does but in a friendly way and probably close to a sister as well. Maybe it was because she could feel emotions that she found it obvious of Milliana's and Simon's attraction. Thinking about it, she guessed she should just let Milliana deal with it and will only help out if necessary. "Is that why you are so heart-broken? Because it's unrequited love?" Meredy had to hold her tongue and not giggle when she said unrequited because it wasn't.

"Yeah…" Milliana sighed. "Let's just get out of here…" The brunette hugged her stuffed kitty tightly and wait for Meredy to get her things before leaving for the check-out place.

Meredy only smiled and thought how interesting it will become when Milliana and the rest of her friends experience love and they don't know it. She has seen the way Evergreen reacted at the mention of Elfman. How Erza's not-so-secret-crush and childhood friend, Jellal would text her and she would get all happy on the inside. Even Ultear was the same way with Siegrain but she always denies it as just close friendship. Aquarius' love for Scorpio was obvious and she could tell that the feelings were mutual. She could see and feel that Cana had an affection towards this blonde guy.

Emotions ran so clear to Meredy that things like that don't really surprise her anymore. She knew that one day, even she would fall in love. When that happens, she would know if whether or not he would feel the same. But is that really a blessing to know?

* * *

**Discovering Crushes**

* * *

**Kamika & Cosmos**

Kamika bowed to her audience.

The little children clapped enthusiastically at the end of the dark haired girls' performance.

"You all have been really kind. I'll see you again next time." Kamika smiled as the children ran up to her to hug her.

"My," Eclair smiled at the image. "She sure loves children."

"I know. I don't know why she has such a soft spot for children though." A light haired girl said as she watered the flowers by the window. "It just doesn't seem like her type of thing. Although," Looks at Kamika smiling along with the children. "She does look beautiful right now."

Eclair nodded. Kamika was looking really happy and calm right now. The girl often shows up once in a while to perform her paper magic for the kids at the daycare. Eclair herself also performs little magic for the children and understands the joy of it.

"Eclair," Cosmos caused the young woman to turn to her. "I have been meaning to ask, but why do you and Kamika look so similar?"

Eclair shrugged. "Maybe it's because we both came from families that takes cares of shrines and temples. We think similarly too since we both follow our family's customs. Sometimes, even the kids ask if we're sisters or related." She giggled.

Momon, Eclair's yellow bird stuffed animal, walked up to the two girls in the back of the room with a tray that had three teacups, a kettle, and a plate of finger sandwiches.

Eclair thanked her companion and took the tray to place it on the table. Turning around, she clapped her hands in a rhythm. The children copied and became quiet. "Alright kids, it's snack time."

The kids cheered and ran to the table next to the one that Cosmos and Eclair were at.

Kamika walked up to the two while rolling her right shoulder. It was starting to ache from when the children had climbed onto her. "What's up."

"Nothing much." Cosmos greeted while sipping her cup of tea. "How were the children?"

Kamika shrugged. "They were fine."

Eclair smiled while sweatdropping at Kamika's change of behavior. When with the children, Kamika smile; now, she had on her usual bored face. "Thanks again for coming."

"No problem." Kamika said while eating a sandwich. "Those kids can sure be tiring. I wonder where they get all of their energy from. It seems so endless sometimes."

After a while of small idle chat, Kamika and Cosmos waved good bye and left the daycare.

Kamika stretched as they made their way towards the bus to get to the shopping area. The Magic Square in Fiore was almost like a small, tiny town. The shop keepers would live in this part of Fiore because that is where their shops were. It was convenient so more shop keeps bought houses around the area. Before anyone knew it, the houses surround Magic Square belonged to those who had shops.

"So," Kamika yawned. "We're going to Fleurs' Style, right?"

"Yup. It's such a beautiful shop." Cosmos said happily. The reason why she loves Fleurs' Style is because it was flowers based. The store specializes in flowers, flower products, and basically all things flowers. She often goes there to buy any necessities like lead pencils or just flowers.

"Why do you like flowers so much anyways?" Kamika asked when they had boarded the bus. The trip shouldn't take long to get to Fleurs' Style.

"Because they are beautiful." Cosmos said with a dreamy smile. Kamika nodded and just let her friend be because the teen was already in her flower wonderland.

Cosmos was thinking about flowers and stuff, but she was also thinking about the guy who worked part time there on occasion. She was looking at a book about flowers when she heard him say that it was a very detailed book about flowers. When she turned around, she saw him. He had black hair that was tied in an updo and he wore glasses. She didn't really say much but just thanked him and bought the book.

Thinking about him made her heart pound. She didn't really believed in love at first sight, but that felt like it. So now she would often go to Fleurs' Style to buy things just so she can see him. Of course, she doesn't know him well and he only ever appears occasionally. It was just an infatuation that started in the beginning of the year. She also saw him a couple times around Fiore when she was out.

Kamika poked Cosmos in the middle of her forehead. The latter was interrupted from her dreamland of beautiful memories. The dark haired girl just stated that they needed to get off now.

"What are you looking for?" Kamika asked. She wanted to hurry because she had to go buy more papers for her paper magic.

"Well, since we're going to have a rodeo type of homecoming, I'm thinking about looking for the outfit here. You should know that my outfit will include flowers no matter what." Cosmos said as she looked around.

Kamika shrugged. She also needed to look for her outfit as well, but maybe they should've tried to look in a rodeo type of store or something. She didn't really mind since they were all supposed to meet at Magical Central later on to look for their outfits together with the rest of the class. Until then, she guesses that she can just buy paper in this store, but then her magic will become flowery when she uses it. _'Oh well. I don't mind, and I guess Cosmos will get a kick out of me using flowers.'_

Just as though reading her mind, Cosmos told Kamika that she can go buy her papers and then find her when she's done. Kamika nodded and strolled through the place to find where the store sold paper.

Meanwhile, Cosmos looked for the guy along with fabric. Since she's been here so many times, she knew the layout of the store well, unless they changed something. She took her time going to the fabric section because she was on the scope for her crush. She has seen him at times, and he seems to always have a book with him or he's reading something. _'Maybe he's a studious guy? I hope not because I'm not that into studying.'_

* * *

**Discovering Crushes**

* * *

**Mavis, Yukino, Flare, & Vivienne**

"Yukino~" Vivienne whined as she tried to shape the cookies into swirls. "I can't do this!"

Yukino sweatdropped as she circled the piece of dough into a perfect swirl. She shook her white hair back because some strands were plastered onto her cheeks. Her blue eyes looked at how her honey auburn haired friend was doing.

Mavis smiled as she used cookie cutters to form the cookie dough into many different shapes. She had her blonde hair in a low ponytail while she cut the dough.

Flare had heated the ovens before and was now melting three different kinds of chocolate: milk, dark, and white. Two batches of cookies were already cooling and needed to be decorated. Her red hair was tied in its usual fashion of twin braids.

"Yukino, why am I even doing this?!" Vivienne cried. "Mavis should. She's the one with all the techniques and stuff."

"Hmm." Yukino wondered that too. Why wasn't Mavis doing Vivienne's job? Not that Vivienne was horrible, but Mavis would have probably got the job quicker.

"Me?" Mavis said innocently. "I didn't want to when I could be doing the cookie cutters. I know how to do the swirls pretty well, not another must learn how. But you don't have to worry, when the cookies are baked, it will turn out just fine Vivi."

"I hope so." Vivienne grumbled as her eyes concentrated on making a good swirl. Yukino had nudged her slightly with her elbow and told her to be more happy. The eaters of the cookies should be happy when eating them, and that must be done through the love of making the sweets.

"You should become a patissiere when you grow older…Or make me tons of sweets every day!" Vivienne said gleefully, now happy about receiving sweets every day.

"Nyah!" Vivienne's head went down from the slap of a wooden spoon from Mavis.

Flare and Yukino sweatdropped when Vivienne said 'nyah' and when Mavis had smacked the auburn haired girl on the head.

"Owwie." Vivienne said with puppy-dog eyes.

"Now, now. Don't be selfish dear Vivi. Yukino does not have all that time to be making sweets. Eat that much every day and you'll become fat." Mavis lectured.

Vivienne pouted and continued working, still thinking about eating pastries and sweets.

"Flare," Yukino called out to Flare who was decorating cookies, another thing that Vivienne was envious about. "Can you check on the truffles?"

"Sure." Flare padded her way towards the refrigerator and opened up the freezer part. She took out a tray and poked one ball of truffle and saw that it was stable. "Yup, they're done."

Just then, the oven dinged and Mavis went to take out two trays of cookies and placing them on the counter.

"Oh my gosh!" Vivienne said after finally completing the cookies that are going to be swirls. "This will take hours!"

_~Around 12:30~ _

The four girls were boarding the bus to Magic Square. They were bringing the treats for the rest of their friends to eat when it was time to pick out outfits. Each girl had a basket of treats in each hand. Luckily, the baskets were too big but it sure was heavy due to the packed sweets.

When they got off, they headed to Magical Central because that was where all the girls were meeting. On the way there though, Vivienne had to go to the bathroom. So Vivienne and Yukino went to the bathroom while Mavis and Flare went on ahead.

Mavis and Flare was leisurely walking to a bus stop of Magic Square when Mavis spotted her childhood friend. "Zeref!"

A black haired boy turned to her and let out a small smile. Mavis had called yesterday to meet her at the bus stop around one.

"Mavis." Flare sweatdropped but also smiled. "You planned this didn't you?"

"Hmm? Oh, Zeref? Of course. He can help with the baskets." Mavis smiled and hurried over to Zeref. She handed him both of her baskets and then took one from Flare. "Thanks Zeref."

"No problem." Zeref said boredly. "So, what are these for?" He lifted up the baskets to show what he meant.

"My friends and I are going to look for outfits for the dance. We decided to bring treats for the rest of the girls. There are two others with us, but they headed for the bathroom." Mavis informed with a smile and a light hint of blush on her cheeks. Zeref also had a light dusting of pink also as he talked with Mavis.

Flare kept silent as she stood behind the two and watched them converse. She knew that both Mavis and Zeref like each other. The blushing was evidence enough. Although, she did feel a bit of envy that some of her friends could attract boys. Flare had low self-esteem and she didn't she was pretty enough to get a boyfriend. She would watch her classmates and see how all of them shine and sparkle.

Thinking back, her low self-esteem started when she was a child. Her parents weren't supportive of her like they should've been. She inwardly shivered as she remembered the times when they. . .caused her a great deal of pain. No one noticed because she was scared to say and the wounds were never that deep. But if a wound was ever enough to last a while, they would threaten her not to tell anybody.

Flare shook her head. She didn't want to remember her childhood and didn't want pity. She calmed herself down and thought about the good times now.

"Sorry Yukino." Vivienne apologized to the girl who was sitting on the bench with four baskets.

Yukino did receive a bit of odd looks, but she ignored them. "It's fine Vivi. Let's just—" She was cut off when something fell onto her lap.

A pink frog looked up at her with wide eyes and a scared look.

Yukino saw that it was alarmed and reached out to pet it softly. "It's alright, I'm not mad."

Frosh looked at the girl who was stroking her. _'She seems ki…No! I must not fall for it again.'_

Yukino let out a soft giggle out how cute the cat was. When she saw the tail, she relived that it was a green cat in a pink frog costume. "You're so cute."

Frosh blushed at the compliment and became bashful.

Vivienne looked at the cat and saw that it had wings. Well, she couldn't really see it, but she can make out the outline of the wings from within the costume. _'An exceed?'_

"Hey Yukino, do you know who's exceed this is?" Since Yukino was petting the cat without it hissing or running away, Vivienne assumed that she knows the exceed.

"No, why?" Yukino looked at the cat and tried to find a collar or something.

"Frosh belongs to Rogue." Frosh said happily, with her tail wagging in the air happily. "Rogue said that Frosh should lead whoever finds Frosh back to him for a prize."

"A prize? Lucky!" Vivienne said as she stared at Yukino in envy. "Let's go now, or else we'll be late."

"What's this prize, um, Frosh?" Yukino asked as she stood up. Frosh had climbed onto her head to lay down. Yukino took two baskets and then Vivienne took two baskets.

"Do you know Reptilian Knights?" Frosh asked.

"You mean the one where you can get armors and weapons to defeat or look for reptilian beasts? If so, then yeah." Vivienne answered.

"Then let's go!" Frosh said happily while wagging her tail back and forth from on top of Yukino's head. As the two girls walked, the exceed remembered Yukino's question. "Frosh can't remember what the prize is, but Frosh thinks it has to do with Rogue."

Vivienne smirked as she thought about what the prize might be. "Do you think it's a _date_?"

Yukino blushed and kept her head down. "N-no-o. I-I…don't th-think so."

The two continued to walk. Reptilian Knights wasn't far from where they were. It was a mere fifteen or so minutes away. But alas, the walk for them was interrupted when Frosh patted Yukino's head in worry.

"Help! You have to help Lector!" Frosh flailed on Yukino's head.

The two girls stopped walking and Yukino had to put the baskets down to get Frosh off her head. Frosh kept saying to help "Lector" while crying and pointing to their right. So the girls turned to see a group of girls in a circle, each trying to catch something.

"I'll go see what's up." Vivienne sighed and trudged her way over. She was too lazy to move, but she did so anyways because Frosh was crying and Yukino was helping the exceed calm down. "Watch over the baskets." As she walked away, she could still hear Frosh flailing about.

Vivienne walked closer to the circle of girls. She tiptoed to see over a girl's should to see what the commotion was about. In the middle of the circle was a brown cat hissing at them and telling them to get away. _'If it's a talking cat, then it must be an exceed.'_

"I'm tella to get away." Lector hissed and scratched at the many hands that were trying to grab him. _'What's with these girls?! I need to find Frosh right away and return soon, or else Sting and Rogue will get worried.'_

"Come here, kitty kitty." One girl cooed and tried to get closer to the exceed. But Lector only hissed at her, not trusting any of the girls.

But with the girls surrounding him, he had to always watch his back to make sure no one tried to grab him. He couldn't image how Frosh would be if she was in a similar situation. He dreaded when he thought about how the cat dressing frog would cry at the faces of predators.

Vivienne could tell that the exceed named Lector was panicking about all the girls. Even she would panic when being surrounded. She was surprised that he wasn't caught yet. "Um…Hey, girls?" No one paid attention to her. She tapped one girl's shoulder but the auburn was just brushed off.

"HEY!" Vivienne shouted louder, effectively catching all of their attention. She was embarrassed but she pushed that feeling aside. "Would you mind telling me what's going on?"

Seeing his chance, Lector ran between legs and headed into the trees.

Angry, the girls yelled at Vivienne and ran to chase the exceed.

Vivienne felt helpless and turned back to Yukino and Frosh. Yukino, as if sensing Vivienne, looked up and ushered her to go get Lector.

Vivienne sighed, she was tired, not really, but tired. Just to get it over with, she ran where Lector ran and looked for the exceed. She saw the other girls already split up and calling for the exceed. "Hey Lector," she whispered loudly but not loud enough for the other girls to hear. "Frosh is crying about you, you know."

Vivienne looked around and still couldn't find the talking cat. The other girls weren't looking her way and that was when Lector jumped out of his hiding spot and attached himself to her face. Vivienne yelped and fell on her behind. This was just not her day. First the cookies, now this.

The other girls turned at the noise and saw the exceed being held by Vivienne who had pryed Lector off her face.

"Give us the cat!" One of them said viciously. Vivienne saw all of them looking like predators and took a step back. They crept closer, demanding for Lector but Vivienne wouldn't give in. He seemed important to Frosh so she would protect this exceed and deliver him to Frosh.

"No, and while you're at it, look at what is on your shoes." They fell for her trap. "Crystal Trap!" Vivienne used her crystal magic to freeze all the girls' shoes onto the ground. Magic Square didn't permit the use of magic to hurt others so she decided to just stick them to the ground.

Grabbing hold of Lector, she ran out quickly and towards Yukino who had Frosh calmed down. "Yukino! Grab the baskets and run!" Yukino looked alarmed and didn't move. Meanwhile, Frosh was happy to see Lector and reached for him but Yukino held her grip.

Vivienne was rushing to grab her baskets and just bolt out of there. "Hurry! The others will catch us. To Reptilian Knights!" She placed Lector on her head and told him to hold on. By then, Yukino snapped out of her wonderment and placed Frosh on top of her head and ran with the baskets as Vivienne commanded.

The two ran all the way to the store and never stopped until they reached there.

When they were just across the street, they stopped and had to wait for the crossroad light to light up.

"What…was that…about?" Yukino panted. Running wasn't an issue for her, but she did had on some extra weight on her.

"They were after lector." Vivienne stated while panting a bit. "And I sort, may have, froze their feet for a bit. Long enough for us to get away, but they could probably use magic." When she looked up, she saw how messed up Yukino's hair looked and how Frosh was just barely hanging on. She let out a laugh and pointed at Yukino's hair.

"Hey." Yukino pouted as she placed Frosh on a basket to fix her hair. "Your hair is messed up too. In fact, it's really messy." She smirked.

"What?" Vivienne took out a mirror and gasped in horror at how her hair was. It was really messy and lector seemed to only make it was as he tried to scramble on top of her head. "Eeeek!" She tore Lector from her head and placed him on top of her basket. She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to tame it done and get rid of any knots. Running usually messes up her hair.

"Hey! What's the big deal hussy!" Lector glared at Vivienne and then Yukino. He had Frosh behind his back in a protective manner. Frosh was trying to tell him it was okay but Lector was too busy glaring at the two girls, thinking that they were enemies.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, hussies." Lector said with a sneer.

"Now you listen here, _Lector_." Vivienne said angrily. "We didn't do anything wrong…Okay, not that wrong!" Lector shouted a "Hah!" at her but she continued. "We found Frosh and was just bringing her back to Rote!"

The exceeds wonder who was 'Wrote'.

Yukino sweatdropped at her friend's confusion with names. "Rogue."

Vivienne was slightly embarrassed and blushed. "I mean Rogue, whatever his name is!"

Lector scoffed and didn't believe. Then before anyone knew it, Lector and Vivienne started a cat fight. Lector pulled on her hair while in front of her face and Vivienne was trying to pull him off. But the more she pulled on him, the more she was really pulling on her hair since he was still holding onto it.

Yukino had Frosh in her arms as the two watched at the fighting duo. "They fit each other so well."

"No we don't!" Both said and continued what they were doing.


	4. Getting There with Problems

**08/31/13** **- 11:00 PM**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

"**Getting There with Problems**"

**Zodiac**

Ceskoi stretched her arms in the air as she exited the room with the rest of her fellow Zodiac apprentices. She was tired from sitting down for so long and practically bored out of her mind. She understood what their next project was, but that doesn't mean that she was interested in the details. Curse the _Ces_koi of Pisces. That woman, her mom, was drilling her with too many details. Her younger twin was asleep for half of the time and he didn't even get scolded by their uncle or mom.

"Taurus!" Ceskoi, flicking her black hair, called to the pervert of the Zodiac. He was a rather buff young teen with white hair and black eyes.

"Yes! Oh beautiful bodied Ceskoi." Taurus came with hearts in his eyes and bowed down like a butler.

"Massage my shoulders." Ceskoi commanded. She really didn't like perverts, but Taurus was rather strong and a pretty good massager.

"I'd be happy to." Taurus cheered at getting to touch Ceskoi, even though it was only the shoulders.

"Sister." Piseel (pie [the dessert]-seel) sweatdropped at his older sister. He was used to his sister's strong and commanding personality. Ceskoi only glared back at him, daring him to say another word.

"Where do you want to go, my Scorpio?" Aquarius asked all lovey dovey as she clinged onto his right arm.

"Anywhere you want babe." Scorpio said cooly as the two walked ahead of the group. "How about a romantic dinner at a seafood place and then tango the night away?" He kissed her right hand.

Aquarius giggled happily.

"My, my~" Lyra sang. "It's seem that meeting has taken a big amount of our time~ It is time to meet with the girls~"

"Ah yes." Libra nodded. "If we want to keep our promise, then it would be effective to leave now. If we hurry, then we won't be late. Some girls will be late and it will not be us. We have to keep the balance of arriving on time!"

Mini laughed. "Of course! Now let's go! I have to pick my dress, or skirt and top. Gemi, see you later." She ran and started to do cartwheels because she was excited to go shopping with the rest of the girls. Whenever they are all gathered in one place, nothing is ever dull. "Let's go Aquarius!" She dared to tug on Aquarius' other arm to get her out of her lovey dovey state.

Aquarius sported a tick mark on the side of her forehead in anger. "How dare you! Do you want to get hit all the way to the ocean!" She yelled at Mini who had already jumped away and towards the car.

"I would." Virgo said, popping up from behind Aquarius, scaring the latter. "If you please." The pink haired girl turned around and presented her butt to the light blue haired girl.

"NO!" Aquarius roared and slapped Virgo on the head. Scorpio was holding his girlfriend back while snickering. "Now, now Aquarius."

"Hurry up!" Mini and Libra yelled from down the corridor. Mini was yelling in excitement while Libra was yelling in a hurrying tone. Libra was pretty strict on being on time.

"Oh! Yes. Sorry. I'm coming, sorry!" Aries apologized and bid Leo farewell before running and apologizing for being slow.

Ophiuchus looked on to see that most of the girls were already heading towards the car, whereas she and Ceskoi were behind the group. Ceskoi was still getting her shoulders massaged by Taurus and didn't seem to care what was going on.

"Let's go, Ceskoi. The others are waiting." Ophiuchus said calmly as she gestured her friend to come along with her.

Ceskoi only rolled her eyes and flipped her hair. "Fine. Taurus, enough. You did well." With that, both girls ran towards the rest of the girls really quickly. The two were the fastest girls in the Zodiac apprenticeship.

"Bye, Momma!" Piseel yelled while waving and grinning widely. He knows that calling her 'Momma' or anything of the sorts would irritate his older sis.

"I'm not your mom!" Ceskoi yelled back. It was a little thing the two did to show their bond.

Once the girls were gone, Piseel turned to Taurus who looked on where Ceskoi had left. "Dude. You gotta stop try'in to feel her up. That's my sis, gross."

"But she has a hot body." Taurus said dreamily.

Piseel looked at his friend weirdly. "What body? She doesn't even have a figure yet!" But his question fell on deaf ears as Taurus kept going on about Ceskoi, which only irked Piseel. And further to him being weirded out, a bucket of hot water fell on his head. "Damn." He mumbled as he lifted the bucket off his head.

"I hear you are doing their hair." Sagittarius said, making polite conversation with Cancer.

"Yes-ebi." Cancer said cooly. "They wanted a cool hair style to go with the cowboy theme-ebi."

"Hey. Hey!" Gemi yelled as he jumped around Capricorn. "Take those sunglasses off and let's see those eyes!" He made a grab for the second-in-command's glasses but Capricorn just blocked off the hyper boy's attempts skillfully.

"Sorry, but I must always have these on." Capricorn said as he continued to block Gemi's attempts and walk at the same time.

Gemi pouted as he continued to assault Capricorn from all around. "Lighten up dude. We never get to see your eyes! Not even in baby photos."

It was true. Ever since he was born, or at least before he opened his eyes, Capricorn has always wore sunglasses. All of his picture will show him wearing sunglasses at any given time, even when swimming. Cancer was the same way, but it was only to be cool and has the option to wear whatever eye-wear.

In the Zodiac, the heirs are trained to keep up appearances. For example, Capricorn will always wear sunglasses. Taurus will always be muscular. Leo must know how to take command as the leader. Gemini twins are to always be the more childish ones. Aries has to always apologize and keep peace. Pisces twins have to have a mother-son relationship (as in, the girl will always take care of her younger brother). Aquarius must be an excellent swimmer. Cancer has to be the hair stylist of the group. Ophiuchus has to be the voice of reason but always mysterious. Virgo has to be the masochist of the group. Scorpio must be the rebellious rocker of the group. Libra has to keep the balance among the Zodiac and also the most organized one. Sagittarius has to have very good aim no matter what. Lyra, although not as important as the rest of the Zodiac, has to be good in music and know how to enchant everyone with music.

Within Zodiac, there are others who are the same as the main ones, but they have lesser roles.

Ophiuchus and Lyra are not really part of the main Zodiac, but they have been found useful and got accepted in with open arms thanks to their abilities. Ophiuchus was the first outsider to be permitted in the Zodiac a few generations ago. She is known as the mysterious one and the one who usually makes the plan work all the way through. Lyra got in a couple generations ago as they needed someone who can calm everyone down when they are at a heat of argument; though it is usually Aries job, Aries is still a rather timid person.

The Zodiac girls each split into two convertibles. Technically, none of them could drive yet, but they managed to bend the rules for a few of them. Libra and Aquarius were driving. Out of all the Zodiac girls, the fastest drivers were Aquarius and Ceskoi, but when it came to being on time or in a rush, Libra can be quite fast.

In the forest green convertible, there was Libra driving, Ophiuchus in passenger, and Mini & Lyra in the back.

In the aqua blue convertible, Aquarius was driving, Ceskoi in passenger, and Aries & Virgo in the back.

The girls were used to reckless driving so the speed didn't matter much to them, but when there is yelling involved, there was chaos.

Aquarius honked at a car in front of her for going at the speed limit. She raced dangerously to the left and sped ahead. "Stop apologizing Aries!" She turned back to look at the pink haired girl.

"Sorry!" Aries apologized again. "Pl-please look f-for-forward!" She clung onto Virgo for dear life when Aquarius wasn't look at the road even though Ceskoi had a hand on the steering wheel to prevent less accidents. Virgo was looking impassive as always and just sat in the car, looking at the road ahead.

"Move!" Libra yelled as she dodged cars left and right.

"Patience Libra." Ophiuchus commented calmly as she sat comfortable despite the convertible moving from left and right constantly. "We don't want an accident."

"There are other safe drivers dammit! They can look after themselves!" Libra screeched back as she dived right down the empty lane.

"Hmm…" Mini looked at a magazine, not at all bothered by the wind thrown at her face. "Maybe we should style our own outfits. What do you think Lyra?"

"Huh?" Lyra wasn't much paying attention because she had been trying to contain her long hair. It was getting tangled because of the wind.

"Hold my magazine." Mini instructed Lyra who did and was forcibly turned around. Mini took all of Lyra's hair and started to work on a French braid. She was used to doing it every time one of her friends needed to contain their long hair. She herself didn't have long hair and could easily keep it up in twin pigtails, so she liked to work on others.

"There." Mini was proud of her work and turned Lyra around again, grabbing back her magazine and continuing her conversation.

* * *

**Getting There with Problems**

* * *

**Girls **

"Oh my." Ultear said as she looked at her crystal ball. It showed at Libra's car.

"They are the same as always." Kamika sweatdropped. She also had a crystal ball in her hand but showing Aquarius' car.

Mavis smiled as she watched the scene. "Leave them be. It is interesting to watch them be so energetic all the time. . .when driving."

Jenny and Sherry pouted because not all the girls were there yet and they wanted to shop. Most of them were there and just sitting on the outside of a café. Only the Zodiac girls, Yukino, and Vivienne weren't there yet. Knowing Vivienne, it was to be expected and the Zodiac girls were usually on time.

"Oh look." Cana laughed as she pointed to Mini who was being carried by Libra under her arm and Lyra who was piggy back riding on Ophiuchus. "Libra must really want to be on time."

"Poor Aries!" Levy said, shocked that the shy pink haired girl was being dragged by Ceskoi and Virgo. Aquarius had opted to run ahead.

"Hmm." Angel frowned when Yukino didn't pick up. "Yuki is no picking up her phone."

"She isn't?" Mirajane questioned. She knows Yukino is a sweet and polite girl, often reminding her of her own little sister. "I hope she is alright."

Evergreen fanned herself and had one hand on her hip. "Why wouldn't she be? She has Vivienne with her. The two of them will be just fine as long as they stick together."

Erza huffed. She was going to give Vivienne a good smacking for making them wait. The meeting time is in five minutes and all of them knew that Vivienne was usually late five minutes or more.

"Meredy," Milliana said. "What are the two feeling?"

Meredy had the magic ability to connect to other people through body link magic. As long as she has seen the person then she would be able to connect, or if a target knew who some else is.

Anyways, Meredy connected with Yukino. A pink glowing mark appeared around her wrist and also Yukino's. "Yukino's feeling. . .amusement?"

"WHAT!" Erza, Angel, and Evergreen yelled as they stood up. Here they were, waiting and eating, and Yukino was play around? "WHY!"

"Umm." Meredy sweatdropped. "I feel like I am holding something and…tingly?" That's odd, why would she feel tingly and warm?

"Meredy, you're blushing." Milliana pointed out.

"Huh?" Milliana took out a hand mirror and showed it to Meredy.

"Huh?" Levy felt that her purse was vibrating and glowing. She quickly checked her purse to see that her mini book bag was the source of it. As soon as she enlarged the bag, two books flew out and towards two girls.

The one that flew to Mavis had the title _UNIFY _on it. The other flew to Sherry and it was the _ELECTRIC_ book.

The two books flew open by themselves and went to different parts of the book. A line glowed from each book. Mavis and Sherry were so mesmerized by it that they didn't know that they were walking towards each other to hold hands. When they did, they both read something out of the book and then said, "Unison Raid."

Immediately, each of the girls' cellphone turned on by itself and showed something of a show. The Zodiac girls' cellphones also came to life. By now, the books had closed themselves and flew back to Levy's bag, but no one noticed as they were all staring at their phones.

* * *

**Getting There with Problems**

* * *

**Phone Vision**

"No we don't!" Both Vivienne and Lector said while continuing what they were doing.

Yukino sweatdropped and felt Frosch wiggle in her arms more.

"Rogue!" Frosch said happily at her owner who was walking towards them.

Yukino saw two males coming her way. The guy on the left had black hair with bangs covering one eye. He showed no emotions on his face besides relief. The other one had blonde, spiky hair and blue eyes. He was looking at Vivienne and Lector; but not only that, he seemed amused.

Honestly, she preferred the black haired one. He seemed mysterious and quite han— Yukino blushed lightly at what her next word was going to be. Suddenly, she felt a pink glow on her right wrist and saw a tattoo of Meredy's magic. She shook her head a bit to try clearing her emotions and released the exceed.

"Rogue! Fro is happy!" Frosch squealed happily as she ran into the arms of her owner which happened to be the one Yukino finds attractive.

Yukino smiled at how happy Frosch was hugging her owner. It was a cute sight really.

"Don't run off like that." Rogue lightly chided his exceed. He was really worried that some fan girl might have taken Frosch from him and would demand compensation of some sorts, like a date or something.

Frosch looked sad as she said, "Sorry."

Rogue smiled gently and patted his exceed. "I forgive you, but tell me next time if you want to go somewhere. Okay?"

"Okay!" Frosch says happily with her tail swinging back and forth. "Oh! Fro wants you to meet Yukino! She's the one who helped Fro."

Rogue approached Yukino and thanked her. Yukino just blushed and said that it was no problem. Then she remembered about the prize that Frosch mentioned.

"Umm. . ." Yukino didn't know how to reject the offer so she just tried to get to it very fast. "Idon'twanttheprize."

"Huh?" Rogue didn't understand what she meant. He heard what she said because he was capable of making out the words even though she said it quickly, but he didn't know what this 'prize' was. "What prize?"

"Eh?" Yukino looked confused and embarrassed. "Well, Frosch said—"

"Fro apologizes!" Frosch suddenly yelled out. "Fro said that so Yukino and that hussy would help Fro and Lector out." Frosch trembled in fright at how her owner and savior would react.

"Frosch," Yukino said sternly. She bent down to Frosch's eye level. "I am mad at you for two reasons. One, you lied to me."

Frosch's whole demeanor seemed to go down. "But I forgive you. Just don't do that next time, okay?" Frosch's demeanor became all happy again as she wiggled herself free to hug Yukino.

"Fro is happy again!"

"I apologize, but Frosch has a few trust issues." Rogue clarified his exceed' actions.

"I see. I guess I understand." Yukino nodded. Frosch snuggled even further into Yukino.

"But what's the other reason that you are mad?" Rogue said with a raised brow. His exceed was a cute and honest being. She would usually be on her best behavior so he couldn't imagine Frosch doing something bad.

"Right. And two," Yukino pulled Frosch's cheeks apart lightly but it would still hurt. "Please don't call my friend a hussy. She's really nice once you get to know her—"

"Dammit!" Vivienne shouted as she threw Lector into Sting's face. "Hah!" She laughed in victory when Sting fell down from the impact.

Yukino and Rogue sweatdropped. This did not help Yukino's case at all.

"Ahem. Like I said, she's really nice once you get to know her." Yukino assured. "Vivienne is not usually like this, especially towards strangers. I must apologize for her actions."

Rogue just nodded as it is not really his place to accept the apology of someone who is causing someone else the pain.

"What the hell!" Sting shouted back as he took Lector off his face and held him close.

"You and your exceed deserved that, Pervert!" Vivienne shouted and pointed an accusing finger at the duo.

"Pervert? I have never been so insulted in my life." Sting bit back, exaggerating a bit. "I was simply thanking you."

Vivienne rolled her eyes. She wouldn't call whispering in her ear as thanks and then making a move on her by hugging her waist closely to him, a simple thank you. "Whatever. I don't have the TIME!" Vivienne screeched when she saw the time on her watch.

Sting and Lector covered their ears as they were the two closest to the screeching auburn. "What a behemoth of a woman."

"Hussy sure is loud, isn't she Sting?"

A vein appeared. "Hey! I didn't think blondie would even know a big word like behemoth. And I am not a hussy!"

"Hey!" Sting yelled back at the stereotypical implications of Vivienne. "You look like a behemoth! Or do you prefer troll? Did you even look in a mirror today?"

"Shut up girlie!" Vivienne shouted as she took out her mirror again. This time to gasp in horror at her sight. She had a couple scratched marks on her cheek and forehead. Her hair was disheveled and all tangly. Worst of all, her shirt was ripped from when she and Lector were having their cat fight. "KYAH!"

Vivienne had anime tears pooling at the ends of her eyes as she glare-pouted at Sting and Lector. "Yuki, look at what they did to me!" She ran to Yukino and flung Frosch off her friend to hug her. Frosch landed right in Rogue's arm.

"Yukino, we're leaving!" Vivienne huffed as she spelled her shirt to unscathed. She took out a brush and started to brush her hair. She couldn't really do anything about the scratches since basic healing magic was not really her forte. After a minute, Vivienne was still brushing her hair. She did the best she could and handed Yukino a hairband to tie her hair up.

"Vivi, you need to learn how to—"

"I know." Vivienne said. "But I prefer you doing it." After Yukino was finished, Vivienne gave a peck on the cheek to Yukino who only smiled. She was used to this endearment so it didn't bother her much.

Vivienne marched right up to Sting and glared at him which he returned. "I hope we never meet again!" And then she swiftly slapped him on his cheek which left a mark. She quickly grabbed the two baskets and headed to the meeting place. "Nice to meet you Rogue and let's go Yukino. We're already late."

Yukino nodded and said good bye. She quickly caught up with her friend who was already getting into a cab.

"Damn, that hurts." Sting commented as he rubbed his cheek. It still stung a bit but not too bad.

"I don't like that hussy." Lector commented grumpily.

"Really?" Frosch tilted her head. "You look like you were very happy!"

"No!" Lector shouted and huffed. "Hussy was a real behemoth. She kept yelling like a troll."

"I bet you had a better time with that girl than I did with mine." Sting sighed as he scratched his head in annoyance. No girl has ever reacted that way with him, except when he was young and thought girls had cooties.

* * *

**Getting There with Problems**

* * *

**Girls**

"Damn." Cana said as she stared at the screen which just went blank.

"My, my. That was _very_ interesting." Mirajane commented while smiling. Inside her head, she was forming many plans to get Yukino and that Rogue boy together. Oh the fun she'll get by seeing how the situations would play out.

Mavis, Sherry, and Ophiuchus were also thinking the same as Mirajane.

Meredy sweatdropped as she felt Mirajane's aura along with the other three. However, she was also interested on how Yukino and Rogue will be set up. No doubt that if her classmates were involved, it was bound to get interesting.

"I feel bad for Yukino now." Lucy said with a small flinch when she saw the gleam in Mirajane's eyes. Everyone who heard also nodded. Their class knew how "passionate" the white haired girl could be about the matters of love.

"Hmph." Kagura snorted. Love was such a waste of time. Right now, their priority of the moment was to go pick out their outfits. Even though she didn't like to dress up, the cowboy theme wasn't so bad and she could work with it. Maybe even find a way to sneak in a dagger or two into her clothes. She felt calmer to know that she had some sort of weapon on her.

Although, not everyone thought that Mirajane and her plans were _that_ bad, especially if it can come to use for them.

Juvia had hearts in her eyes as she thought about that boy again. His raven blue hair was wonderful. His eyes were gorgeous. His abs seemed hard. She blushed as she remembered the boy being shirtless. But she went into fangirl mode when she thought about how kind the boy was. His smile was radiant to even a stranger. Maybe she should get Mira to set her up with him.

Milliana just shook her head when the thought of getting Mira to help set her up with Simon. That would've been so embarrassing. She couldn't rely on her matchmaking friend. God only knows how extreme Mira could get.

Erza was eating her giant slice of strawberry cheesecake when she saw Levy's frown. "Is something the matter?"

"Huh?" Levy looked up with the _UNIFY_ book opened. "It's just, I can't read this." The petite bluette showed the book to Erza who examined the page.

The book seemed to be written in a strange form of language. But for some reason, Mavis seemed to be able to read it. Well, Mavis is really smart so it shouldn't be a surprise, but when Levy said it was the same in the _ELECTRIC_ book, it became really suspicious.

Libra whispered to Ceskoi who was right beside her. "Do you see the book?"

"Yeah." Ceskoi muttered back. She caught a glimpse of the book in the corner of her eyes. "This is no coincidence."


End file.
